Delay circuits are used in wide variety of applications. Responsive to receipt of an input signal, a delay circuit generates an output signal after a predefined period of time. The time delay implemented by a given delay circuit, however, may vary over process, voltage and temperature (PVT). That is, to a degree the length of the time delay may depend on the supply voltage, on the temperature in which the circuit is operating and on the semiconductor processing used to manufacture the circuit.